Day Of The Hero
by supaman0731
Summary: Clark faces his greatest enemie,finds love and loses a friend along the way. Clois. This is my 1st fan fic. I do not own any of the characters. Please Review.
1. part1

**THE DAY OF THE HERO**

**WRITTEN BY : SUPERMAN0731**

**Flasback: Day of the meteor shower**

**A little girl standing on the sidewalk in front of her aunt's flower shop watched as the meteor showers started to come down. The child was scared so she ran, she tried to run where her parents were but while she ran she hadn't noticed the meteor that started to come down right where her parents were, and then with a loud crash her parents were dead. She started to cry, then her whole world went black. When she opened her eyes she was standing in a pit of darkness with only a cicle of light surronding her. Everything around her was black. Shes started to scream for help but when she tried she couldn't hear her voice. She was afraid that she was dead. But then she heard a voice. It was a man's voice. Deep, strong, and and cold.**

**"My name is Jar-el. You are the one. You have been chosen to be the guardian. The guardian of Kal-el from Krypton, my son." Jar-el said.**

**She couldn't move, she was so scared and confused she started to shake. "Why me and where are you?" She said.**

**"I am a memory of Jar-el, inside his spaceship and soon enough i will be moved into the walls of the caves. You have not discovered the caves yet but you will. You have been chosen because you will be of great importance to Kal-el one day and you will be there when the time comes that Kal-el needs you." Jar-el said. "Also because Kal-el can not marry his guardian he needs to find his soulmate, which is not you."**

**"I wanna go home." She said. When she didn't hear his speak she sighed with sadness.**

**"When the day comes that one of Kal-el's greatest enemies comes then you will help Kal-el in his quest. He must not know you are his guardian until that day comes, If he finds out before it could have deadly concequences for the both of you." Jar-el said. "Now feel the power of the guardian and except your destiny." Jar-el said.**

**The darkness consumed her and a beam of red, blue and yellow came out of nowhere and went straight threw her and started to lift her, it sounded like an explosion in her ears every secound it hit her, at first she started to scream as it hit her cause of the unbarrable pain. But after a few secounds the pain started to disappear and her mind gain knowledge of the Jar-el's race and Kal-el's destiny. She could hear Jar-el speak in the background.**

**"I have given you the strength of my people and their knowledge. Use them well and protect and fight with my son when the time is right." With that everything went white.**

**Present day: Somewhere in California**

**The sky was pitch black. and there was thunder off in the distance. The only person on the road was a lony truck driver driving throught the country side of California. Then all of a sudden a blue streak of lightening came down and stuck the ground to the right of the truck. It freightened the truck driver and made him swerve to the right. When the truck stopped he got out and went to where the lightening hit. To his suprise he seen a naked man lying in the middle of the crater that the lightening left.**

**"Oh my god." He looked in awe as the man got up off the ground. "Are you okay?" The man turned around and looked at him. "Hey are you okay man?" **

**"Where is Kal-el of Krypton?" The man asked.**

**"Who and what are you talking about?" The trucker asked. Before he could respond again the man superspeed towards him and grabbed his throat and snapped it in half with one hand, he then dropped the dead trucker. **

**Smallville: The following day**

**It was saturday. Everything was normal at the Kent farm. Martha was making lunch. Jonathan was fixing the tracker, and Clark was up in his loft trying to read some book his english teacher gave him but he couldn't, he kept getting distracted by the image of Lois coming back to Smallville. Coming back to him. He was wearing his faded blue jeans and his infamous red flannel shirt and his boots. He remembered how Lois called him "The King of Flannel". He didn't know why he couldn't get her out of his mind but the truth was she had been on his mind since the secound he met her, she was just so fun to be around. When she wasn't around all he could do was think about her. He didn't understand why either cause she was one of the most arrogant people he ever met, but after a while she started to grow on him and he just couldn'tstop thinking about her. What is wrong with me why can't i get her out of my head. He thought to himself. He stood up from his couch and walked over to the window noticing Lois coming up the stair she thought he would play a joke on her and see how she would react. He started to talk to himself. "Damn it Lois why cant i get you out of my head, its like its like i cant stop thinking about you and i dont know why."**

**"Well i didn't know you missed me that much Smallville!" She said with a big smile on her face. He turned around with a sly grin on his face. She was wearing blue jeans and and a tight pink shirt that said "Dangerous Biatch" He couldn't help but laugh alittle at the shirt. Damn she looks good. He thought to himself. He would never dare tell that to her.**

**"Well maybe you dont know me that well then Lois." He avoided her eyes to see if he could get her to fall into his trap, and she noticed that he was messing with her she was gonna turn it around on him and make him pay for it. She walked up to him put her arms around his neck and pulled him into an inch from her face, dangerously close to kissing him and stopped. "I missed you Smallville and i came up here to tell you something, something that is very important to me." She said it in the lowest and sexiest voice she could manage. **

**Clark stood there with in complete shock. Then his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him he knew she was playing along but he always wondered what it felt like to have her in his arms and this was his excuse to finally find out. "And what was that?" He said it so soft and quiet afraid of the awnser.**

**"That i have finally arrived, and your mom wants you in the house for lunch." With that she gently pushed him away and punched him in the arm playfully. "Dont try to mess with me Kent." She said, and turned around and left him in the loft to ponder how she just turned that around on him.**

**"Coming smallville?" He heard her say. **

**"Ya I will be in in a minute." With that he started down the stairs and in the house, he ran to catch up to her, and he walked in front of her to get the door for her as she walked in.**

**"Oh what a gentleman" She said playfully. She walked in and took a seat next to Clark at the counter.**

**"So what is for lunch mom" Clark asked. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. Clark got up to awnser it. "Hi Lana, whats up?" He backed away from the door to let her and his father enter who had just walked up the steps from finshing fixing the tractor. **

**"Oh nothing i just wanted to come by and see how you were doing, cause i haven't seen you much lately and i was wondering if i could speak with you privately about somethings." She had a sad/worried look on her face, Clark noticed. She looked like an angel. He thought but he couldn't tell her because she was still with Jason. She was wearing White Capri's with a plain black shirt. He nodded toward the loft and they both started to walk in silence to the barn and up the stairs. He sat on the couch and patted to where she could sit next to him, she did. **

**"Whats on your mind Lana. I can tell something is bothering you." She looked down at her hands and started to play with her keys and she started to cry. "Hey its okay, dont cry whats wrong you can tell me. I know we aren't as close as we once were but i am still here for you Lana." He wrapped her arms around her shoulders and brought her face to his chest where she sobbed quietly and she wrapped her arms around his waist and she just cried like that for a couple of minutes. "Lana whats the matter?" He asked, tilting his head so he could see her face.**

**"We...br...broke up." She said it just above a whisper. She started to cry some more and she held on tighter. "He was keeping secrets from me and he was using me to get close to Lex so he could steal something from him. Some scoll. The scroll of Zanadius. What ever the hell that is." She sad angrily. She looked up at Clarks lips. She wanted so much to just tell him how much she needs him but she didn't think he wanted more then a friendship anymore after how she had been treating him, she had been treating him like he wasn't even there like she didn't even notice him. But she did she just couldn't except the fact that she came back to Smallville not for the caves but for him. **

**He noticed what she was staring at and lowered his lips to hers, it started out as a soft and sensual kiss but it became deeper more passionate with every secound. Then all of a sudden he stopped he looked at her face and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Lois and he was thinking of Lois but he knew his eyes were playing tricks on him, he blinked them furiously and looked at her again. He finally saw Lana again. He didn't know if he was going crazy or if he was falling in love with Lois. But know wasn't the time for him to think about it. "I'm sorry i sho..." He was cut off. " No i am, i shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She looked down tired, confused and emotionally drained. "It wasn't your fault. I started it Lana."They layed back against the couch she started crying again and with in minutes she fell asleep. He looked down at her and took a light blanket that was on the edge of the couch and layed it on top of her. He sat there thinking about what just happened. He started talking to himself. "I kissed her and i saw Lois." he sighed. "What is happening to me?" And before he knew it he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. **

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

**Lois walked up there stairs to the loft, she started to wonder what happened since he hadn't come back in for lunch after. She was at the top of the loft before she seen them sleeping on the couch. Lana's head had somehow fallen into his lap when they were asleep. Man i wish i hadn't come up now. She thought to herself. But there was a bit of jealousy and anger when she seen them. She didn't know where it came from. " Oh no dont tell me i'm starting to fall for Farmboy now. She stared at them for a minute then became even more jealous when she started to see Clark Jr. raise up alittle bit under Lana's head. "Damn Smallville what are you dreaming about." She said to no one. Clark stirred alittle and opened his eyes to see his old lover laying on him and seeing his wanna be new lover staring with her eyes wide open at him. He shifted aqwardly feeling a certain buldge in his pants and having Lana laying on him. With that she then woke up and seen what was going on she shot straight up and got up to leave.**

**"I will talk to you later Clark. Bye Lois" She said as she practicly ran out of the barn embarassed about what just happened.**

**"Bye" Both Lois and Clark said at the same time. He took the blanket and covered uphoping she wouldn't notice what he was trying to hide. "You dont have to do that cause i already know and i have already seen it remember the corn field where we first met" She had a big grin on her face, she loved to make him feel embaressed and after a year of perfecting it she was getting quit good at it too. His face grew red to her remark. "Its not what you think Lois we just fell asleep thats all." Clark said. " Well would you like to explain what that is? So what were you dreaming about?" As she pointed down to his pants. He was really embaressed now. He didn't know what to say especialy since the dream was about her and not Lana. "Whatever you say Smallville, whatever you say." **

**Lex's mansion**

**"What the hell happened? How could it have been stolen two days ago and i am just finding out now? I want you to find him no matter what the cost i want that scroll back with in the next 48 hours." Lex hung up the phone and almost threw it against the wall until he heard someone come in. "Leave me alone." Lex yelled. "I dont want anyone near me right now." There was a fire in his eyes and a deep dark anger in his voice that match his black expensive suit. "Are you okay Lex? What's wrong?" It was Clark he came over to talk to Lex and see what heppened with the Scroll of Zanadius. "Jason stole the something very valuable from Luthor Corp last night." Lex said as he turned around to face him. "The Scroll of Zanadius" Clark said. "Lana told you, didn't she." His eyes started to calm now the fire that was once there started to go out now since he was in the presence of his friend. "What is so special about the scroll Lex?" Clark asked. **

**Lex went over and poured a glass of his favorite whisky. "The scroll is the same language as the one in the cave, it has the same marking and its not just any scroll it has some sort of prophecy on it." Taking a sip of his drink he went and sat at his desk, Clark followed and sat across from him. "What prophecy is that?" Clark asked, even more curious now knowing that it probley came from his home planet. "My scientists said that the scroll had some type of prophecy on it about some great evil would be summonded here to take over the world and to kill Namad. Im not talking about Sigeeth no im talking about who can kill Namad by brute stength alone. It said he would be stronger then Namad and would have all of his ability's but he would also be able to shoot massive surges of energy throught his hands. In the form of lightening, they believe his name will be Zanadius hence the name of the scroll, and he would arrive here in a "great lightening strike." (Lex did the quotations with his fingers.)" Clark was suprised that Lex knew so much about this so called prophecy and he was stunned that someone is going to be sent he to kill him. "Oh and last night California just had the biggest thunder storm ever recorded last night and there was a lightening strike and 5 feet away from it was a dead man whose neck had been crushed. So watch out the next couple of weeks Clark, I dont wanna find out what all of us here in Smallville would do with out you if something happened." The phone started to ring at Lex's desk. "I would like to apologize but have a call I will talk to you later Clark" **

**Clark stood up to leave. "Dont worry Lex you wont have to find out what it will be like with out me." With that said Clark left. Lex awnsered the phone. "General Lane what a suprise, what do i owe the honor?" The General souded rought and was annoyed with how long it took Lex to awnser his phone. "Dont give me that crap. You know why i called. We have tracked the SOB who had been killing people and destroying the towns. He goes by the name Zano. He is looking for Kal-el. Who ever the hell that is? It seems that he has already gone throught towns in one night, destroyed everything and killed almost 500 people doing it. He took out the 3 platoons and destroyed 4 tanks with his bear hands, how the hell is that possible." Lex was starting to get worried. "What direction is he heading to?" Hoping it was to Smallville. "Hmmm. At his current pace he will be in Smallville in 2 days. There has to be something wrong with this guy because everytime we shoot him the bullets just bounced off and he caught a missle one of the tanks shot at him and it blew up in his face and he didn't have a scratch on him." The line went quiet for a minute. Lex didn't know what to say. "Ok, I have a meeting to attend, but keep me posted on the situation."**

**Location unknown**

**Somewhere walking throught the woods, Zanadius walked. He would walked until sunrise the next day when he would regain his strength and continue his path of destruction in search of his rival, Kal-el. "Just wait till i find you Kal-el, i'm gonna crush your bones and mock you as you craw begging for mercy." He let out an evil laugh. **

**Kent farm: The next day**

**Clark had gotten up early to do his chores at superspeed. When he got done he went in ate breakfast and went up stairs to take a shower. The entire time he didn't talk the entire time he was consumed with his thoughts. When he was done he went out to his loft and sat on his couch completely still consumed with his thoughts, the thought of him starting to fall for Lois and starting to fall out of love with Lana, so he just sat there and looked straight ahead at the table in front of him. His parents and Lois all noticed that he was quiet and he didn't speak a word not even when they were talking to him not 2 feet away from him. They started to get worried so Lois went up to se what was wrong with him and she stood at the top of the stairs for 15 minutes unnoticed by her favorite farmboy.**

**'Am i really falling for Lois.' Clark thought to himself. 'No way, thats not possible. Yeah she is really good looking and she does make me feel complete when i'm around her and not when she's not around but no way i cant be falling in love with Lois.' He looked amused for a minute. Remembering back to the time they took a shower together and his parents walked in. "Maybe i am..." He was brought out of his thought by Lois who just happened to butt in when he finally spoke up. "Yeah you are going crazy we know." He looked up at her just finally noticing her. "Are you ok Smallville because it seems like somethings bothering you and your spooking your parents, and me" She whispered the last part. Clark with his super hearing picked up what she said.**

**"Thanks but i'm fine, i just have alot on my mind thats all." He didn't lie he did have alot on his mind having to deal with Lois and Lana and the whole thing with Lex. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. They both looked in to each others eyes and she could see the confuson and the scared little boy that was hidden inside of him, she could always look past all his lies and she could always tell when something was bothering him. He looked in hers and seen how worried she was about him and he also seen a tiny trace of lust, like she was lusting for him. But as soon as it appeared is as soon as it vanished.**

**"I know i love to mess with you Clark but just so you know you can always open up and tell me stuff..." Clark started to give her this weird stare like he didn't know what she was saying. "or you know you dont have to thats up to you." She nervously stood up and started walking to the stairs. "Would you like to go out to eat some time Lois."He shot it out there as fast as he could. "You know if your not to buzy and you wanted to do something sometime." Lois turned around and a small smile grew on her face. "Are you asking me out Smallville?" She knew he was and she had wanted him to for so long she just couldn't waste an opprotunity to mess with him. "Ummm i dont know if you want to call it a date yeah sure why not." Clark turned his head he didn't want her to see him blush. "I dont know Clarky I'll check my schedule but i'ld really like that." His head shot around. "Really?" His eyes were begging for her not to be playing a joke on him and for her to be serious. "Sure, i'ld love too." She turned around and walked down the stairs and back in to the house. He was so relieved, he figured out that he wanted to try it with Lois and that he doesn't love Lana anymore. Now all he has to do is tell Lana that. 'Great, now how am i gonna do that.' He thought to himself.**


	2. part2

**Talon**

**Clark hadn't slept wellthat night. He kept tossinh and turning and was distractedabout how he was gonna tell Lana.So at 4:30 after he realized that he wasn't getting to sleep he got up did his chores at normal speed and was done at 7. So he went and took a shower and thought that he could drop by the Talon and get some coffee. Clark has been in the Talon for 20 minutes now sitting in a booth staring out into space not any closer to figuring out how he would tell Lana. He knew that she deserved to know. But the problem is he didn't know how to do that with out breaking her heart. He was also worried about the whole situation with Jason and how he just disapeared. No one has heard from him since he broke up with Lana. He didn't like the guy that much after what he did but he still was worried about him and what he was going to do with the scroll. He remembered the look on Lex's face when he told him about Jason stealing the scroll. He had never seen Lex that upset about anything, ever. He was so distracted that he barely noticed Chloe walk in. **

**"Hey Clark." Chloe called out. She walked over to his booth. "Is this seat taken?" She was happy about something but Clark had no idea what about.**

**"Hey and no." She sat down. A waiter came and took her order. He noticed that she was glowing and asked. "So what are you all happy about, did you find anouther meteor freak?" He smiled at his joke but Chloe just gave him a cold stare.**

**"No, but did you forget what today is?" Clark looked down searching throught his memory. He looked up at her. "Yeah i forgot,what's so special about today?" She couldn't believe he had forgoten. 'How could he forget that Pete was coming home today. Wait it looked like something was bothering him when i came in. Hmmm i wonder what it could be?' She thought to herself. **

**"Pete is coming back today, remember." Clark's eyes widened and he gave her that Kentsmile that all the women fall for. "Oh yeah, its been almost a year. I hope he remembers us." He mockingly smiled to her. Chloe looked down at her watch. "I got to go and pick him up actually. His bus gets here at 9. Dont wanna be late." "Ok, see ya Chloe." She got up to leave and then stopped and turned back to Clark. "Oh and if you break Lois's heart i'll have to kill you." She smiled and left. Clark couldn't get the smirk off his face now. 'Im going on a date with Lois.' He thought to himself.**

**Hotel: 5 miles outside of Smallville**

**Jason sat in the small chair that was in the back corner of his dark small hotel room. He couldn't figure out what went wrong. He followed all the directions. He said everything he was suppost to say, but it didn't work.It was suppost to bring some all powerful creature that could take over the world and do whatever he wanted. But it did nothing.He thought to himself. 'How could it not work?' He leaned forward and put his head in his hands and sighed. He stood up and went out side. He looked up in the sky and screamed. "You said it would work. But it didn't. You lied to me." Then out of nowhere a flash of light beamed down and engulfed Jason. Suddenly he was in a space that looked like it was completely made of light then he heard a voice. It was low and sounded dark. "Are you questioning me. And you are wrong, it did work. My descendent is on his way." Jason fell silent. And your usefulness had run out. So you will be elimanated." "Wait do..." Before he could finish a blue streak came from above him and he felt no pain beacuse he died instantly, and his body disinagrated into dust. ****"Yes the time is soon. So soon and i will have my revenge on Jar-el by finshing what i started. Finshing off his race." **

**Kent farm: The Loft**

**After Chloe left Clark sat there for anouther hour and finally decided that he should go back home and get ready to go and see Pete. He remembered why Pete left. He was so scared that he would slip and tell people Clarks secret, and after he was tortured by the FBI agent last year he knew he had to get away for a while. But Clark was just glad he was coming back, so now he could have someone to talk to about all of the weird stuff that happens in his life. And he missed having his bestfriend around. He didn't realise that he just sitting there going throught old memories and didn't even notice the 4 people that came up the stairs and were silently watching him. **

**After a couple of minutes he felt some gazes on him and turned to see Chloe, Pete Lois and Lana all staring at him. "About time you noticed us man." Clark got up and walked over to him and Pete stepped closer to him. They hugged. "Pete, its good to have you back man." "Yeah and it good to be back." Clark smiled. The 3 girls walked over to the couch and sat down Lana on the left, Chloe in the middle and Lois on the right. "So what are you guys up to?" Clark asked the 4 of them. "Well we just came over and wanted to all hangout..."Chloe was cut off. "...you know for old time sake, and to catch up with what's been going on around here." Pete finished for her. Clark grin grew. They all sat around for the next 3 hours just talking and catching Pete up and just having a good time. **

**"So Clark Kent star quarterback for the Smallville Crows. I cant believe it." Pete was shocked he didn't think thatMr.Kent would ever let Clark play football. But thing change he thought. "So Pete what have you been up to the past year?" Lana asked. "Well lets see. I i have gotten into politics. I joined the student council back home. Im acually pretty good at it. I guess i'm good at persuading people to get what i want." Everyone laughed. "Yeah right, if i remember right you couldn't even persuade Emily Johnson to go to the 8th grade dance with you." Chloe said. "Well that was then and this is now." They all shared a small laugh, except Lois because Lois didn't know Pete back when he lived here. "Well i'ld love to break upourlittle reunion but i have to get back to the Torch. So i'll see you guys later." "Do you need any help Chloe cause i missed helping you, and i dont mind to help." Pete called over to Chloe. She turned around on the top of the stairs. "Yeah I could use the help." She smiled at him. "I'll be waiting in the car." She turned and left. Pete turned back to Clark and the others. "I'll see you guys later, oh and Clark..." Pete looked over to the girls and looked back at Clark. "...we need to have a talk." Clark smiled. "Ok. Bye Pete." He waved and left. There was anacquward silence for a minute between the 3 of them. Lois was the 1st to speak. "Well im gonna go. I'm talk to you later Clark. Bye Lana." "Bye Lois." Both Lana and Clark said at the same time. Lois had left and Lana had been sitting there watching Clark for a minute. He had watched her leave and couldn't tale his eyes off of the stairs. **

**Lana spoke up. "Well i guess i should be going." She was about to get up but Clark stopped her. "No dont. I...wanted to... talk to you about something." They sat in silence for a minute until he spoke up again. "Lana I..." She cut him off. "I know you like Lois." Clark was taken by suprise. "How did you know?" She looke down at her hands the n back up to him, her face was full of pain and she was about to cry. "It's not that hard to notice. You should go after her. Ihave a feelingshe likes you too." Clark was shocked. He was breaking Lana's heart but they both knew that he had moved on. "Im sorry Lana. I didn't mean for this to happen." Clark said it barely above a whisper. She stood up. "I know. Well im gonna go." She started for the stairs. **

**"Goodbye Clark." "Goodbye Lana." With those last words she Lana knew she had lost him forever. 'I just hope she loves him as much as he deserves to be loved.' She thought to herself. She walked out of the barn and out of his lovelife forever.**


End file.
